


It's Time

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Day 1: Domestic/Future, Domestic Fluff, Early Stages of Labor, EmiMike, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Artificial Insemination, Married Couple, MichEmil, MilaSara, MilaSara Week 2017, Sweet, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Mila knocked again, panic rising in her chest.  If Sara was in labor, they needed to get to the hospital.Written for MilaSara Week 2017Day 1:  Domestic/Future





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! It's not much, but here's my submission for MilaSara Week Day 1!
> 
> This scene was stuck in my head and I wanted to get it on paper (computer screen)  
> It's a sequel to [Our Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293644), but you certainly don't need to read that.
> 
> I could _not_ think of a title for this drabble! I wanted to call it "Our Baby," but I've already used that. And "Our Baby II" sounded dumb, haha. So...there you have it.
> 
> Happy MilaSara Week, everyone!

“Sara. _Zaika_. Please,” Mila begged, rapping on the door to their bathroom once again.  Over an hour earlier, Sara had complained of mild contractions and, passing it off as more Braxton Hicks and not ‘true labor,’ the two ignored them.  But then, after stating that she needed to use the toilet, Sara locked herself in their ensuite, refusing to come out.

Mila knocked again, panic rising in her chest.  If Sara was in labor, they needed to get to the hospital.

“Sara, _Я умоляю вас_.” She let her forehead rest against the polished wood. “Open the door…”

“No!” Sara replied, sounding both frightened and resolute. “I don’t want you to see me like this!”

“Sara-”

“And…and I don’t want to go yet!” she demanded, her stubbornness showing. “I don’t like the doctor on call,” she continued. “In three more hours, we can go.”

“Sara…”

“Mila, we’re here!” a voice interrupted them.  Mila turned and saw Emil and Michele making their way into the bedroom, the latter carrying his spare key.  “We came as soon as you called,” Emil said, a worried crease in his brow.

The two had been staying at a hotel down the street since a few days before Sara’s due date.  Of course, she was almost a week late now.

“How’s Sara?” Michele asked, violet eyes boring into Mila’s.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, voice cracking with nerves. “She said she felt contractions and then holed herself up in there.” She blinked back the tears that were starting to form. “She won’t let me in.”

Michele nodded and turned toward the door, lifting a hand to knock gently. “Sara, _apri la porta. Sono io,_ Michele.”

A second later, they heard the click of the lock being released.  The door opened a crack and then a bit more, granting Michele access.  Mila made to follow him in, but the door slammed shut, the lock firmly sliding back into place.

She stared at the knob in shock.

“Don’t feel too badly about it,” Emil said from beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s not that Sara doesn’t trust you. It’s just that,” he paused, taking a breath, “They spent their entire lives sharing everything and...she probably doesn’t want you to see her when she’s not at her best.”

Mila looked over at him. “You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“When Mickey got food poisoning two years ago, he wouldn’t even let me help him after he threw up and missed the toilet,” he explained and then added with a chuckle, “and then fell into it.”

“Ouch.” Mila winced.

“Yeah, but now he has no problem sharing every detail,” he said proudly, though Mila fixed him with a skeptical look. “Okay, okay. But he lets me rub his back if he’s had a few too many.”

She nodded and turned back toward the door. She and Sara had been married for four years and she thought they’d shared everything. Then again, this was their first child and, although Mila could _say_ she’d let Sara see her in all states had their roles been reversed, she was certainly in no position to prove it.

Just then, the door opened. Nervousness and excitement bubbled up in Mila’s chest, only to burst when she saw that it was only Michele.

“She’s coming out,” he stated. “She’s just getting her hospital bag.”

“Atta boy, Mickey!” Emil cheered for his husband.

“But, um.” It was then that Mila noticed how pale Michele had become. “Her book said it’s completely normal, but, uh-” His face took on an almost greenish hue. “There’s a bit of blood and-” Then he pitched forward, passing out into Emil’s waiting arms.

“Gotcha,” the other man said. “See? What did I tell you about trust?” He smiled at Mila. “Well,” he began, slinging one of Michele’s arms over his shoulder so he could better support him. “We’ll go hail a cab and meet you downstairs.”

“Thank you, Emil,” she said and then glanced at Michele’s unconscious form. “Thank Mickey for me, too.”

“Sure thing.” He beamed. “Now, let’s go have that baby!”

Now she was alone in front of the door.  Her head snapped up when it creaked on its hinges and there, standing before her, was her beautiful wife, looking a little anxious, but just as gorgeous as ever.

“Sara-”

“I’m sorry, Mila,” she whispered, violet eyes downcast. “I've just never done this before and I’m s-scared and I didn’t want you to see me like this…”

“Sara.” Mila lifted her chin and stroked her cheek with the pad of her thumb. “You are bringing our child into the world,” she soothed. “No woman on this planet is more beautiful than you are right now.”

“Mila…” Tears welled up in her eyes.

“Now.” Mila took her hand in hers, giving it a squeeze before paraphrasing what Emil had said earlier. “Let’s go have our baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww. I love this family. ♥  
> Sorry there's so much EmiMike/Michemil in this...you all know I love them.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Note:  
> Matteo Yakov Crispino-Babicheva  
> Male, 7 lb 11 oz, 21 inches  
> (in case you were wondering)


End file.
